


<約束>.01

by agens0612



Category: seulrene - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612
Kudos: 4





	.01

*70

*07

*是有點沉重的主題，預計最慢的狀況是一月一更

*謝謝閱讀

-

秋夜。

大雨就這樣悄聲無息的降臨，成為不平靜夜晚的背景音樂，之一。

淅瀝瀝的雨聲。

低沉的撞擊聲。

刺耳的尖叫聲。

穿著制服的國中少女躺在柏油路上，一名看不清長相的人則跨在她兩側，狠狠掐住少女白皙的脖頸。

她甚至連一點聲音都喊不出來，神情痛苦的掙扎。

兇手似乎察覺到了有其他人的視線，她的動作稍微暫停了些，並且緩緩轉過頭……

如果當時靠的再近一點，我是否就能看見那人的長相了？

只要再走近一點…

只要再走近一點…

心臟突覺鈍痛，呼吸也隨之加重……不…

眼前的視線開始模糊，不…

不…

-

還真是，好久沒夢見了。

又到了下雨的季節了嗎。

裴柱現揉一揉太陽穴，深呼吸了一大口氣，試圖驅除還盤踞在腦海的夢境。

叩、叩。

木質砧板傳來兩聲悶響，那是裴柱現同期進餐廳的學徒提醒她別發呆了，否則等一下主廚來看到料都還沒備好，可是會罵人的。

裴柱現小聲致謝，隨後將食材放進篩子，打開水龍頭，熟練地開始清洗。

並暗自希望那些陳年的思緒，隨著嘩啦啦的水流，一起被沖走。

-

同期的學徒都害怕總是不苟言笑的主廚。

但裴柱現並沒有。

也沒什麼特別的原因，裴柱現自認從小就很擅長觀察別人，她的直覺告訴她，主廚並不是壞人。

「味道不行，重做。」

即使眼前的主廚此刻一點表情也沒有，只用小湯匙試了一口醬料的味道後就把整盤辣炒五花肉給倒進廚餘桶裡，裴柱現仍覺得她是個好人。

「是的，主廚。」

「不過…能否給我一點建議呢？」 

裴柱現不卑不亢的回答，而主廚只是看了她一眼，一樣是面無表情，接著－

接著她會撫摸著脖頸上的項鍊，緊緊皺起眉。

果然猜對了。

才進這間餐廳一周不到，裴柱現就發現了主廚的習慣動作，便是在思考時會反覆握著頸間的那條項鍊，與其說是項鍊，那是用紅線綁著的，更像是掛著某種神祕的，像是御守的東西。

「下次可以起鍋前多加一點糖。」

主廚難得的開了口，如果裴柱現沒看錯的話，她似乎還在離去前對自己微笑了一下。

-

成功了。

果然，主廚的建議是對的。

裴柱現開心的站在炒鍋前對自己比了一個讚，並把自己新煮的料理裝進便當盒裡，身為最後一個走的人，接著當然還得收拾一下餐廳環境。

清洗廚具，掃地，拖地。

關燈，放下鐵捲門。

秋夜。

大雨就這樣悄聲無息的降臨，成為不平靜夜晚的背景音樂，之一。

淅瀝瀝的雨聲在裴柱現正要拐進第二個巷子裡的時候無預警登場。

裴柱現愣在原地，並不是因為自己沒有帶雨具的緣故。

腦海一閃一閃的，全是惡夢裡的情景。

掙扎的女孩，痛苦的面容……

近乎無聲的叫喊，雨聲，急促的腳步聲……

好痛。

其實都是我害的。

是我害的…………。

悔恨和痛苦正在凌遲她的心臟，彷彿數百根銳利的針正在心頭上鑽。

裴柱現什麼也看不見，只覺得就快要不能呼吸了。

她蹲坐在地上，任憑雨水打濕她，只是無助地哭泣，哭得聲嘶力竭。

這樣也好，你要帶我去見你了吧。

裴柱現想。

意識逐漸崩解，正當裴柱現終於閉上雙眼，周圍的雨聲卻嘎然而止。

明明被雨打濕的衣襟理應讓自己冷到發抖，此刻裴柱現卻覺得身體裡有說不出來的暖意。

心臟的痛覺和腦海中的畫面竟不知不覺的開始消退。

裴柱現抬起頭，在模糊的視線中她看見一把橘色的傘，那人綁著俐落的馬尾，還有…指間正把玩著那條奇怪的項鍊。

「沒事吧？」

以及她從未聽過的，康主廚有些擔心的聲音。

-

「就送我到這裡就可以了。」

「謝謝你，主廚。」

裴柱現用指節抹了抹眼睛，眼角還有一些殘存的淚水。

她後知後覺的感到丟臉，剛才兩人完全沒有交談，甚至連她為什麼哭都沒有問，但她能感覺到一路上康主廚都把傘拿的離她稍微近一些。

「嗯。」

康主廚應答，腳步並沒有移動，似乎在等她踏進家門後才打算離去。

「真的謝謝你。」

「主廚，人很好。」

裴柱現也說不上來為什麼，大概是少數能從那個噩夢裡掙脫吧，她又說了一次道謝，剛哭過的眼睛還有些腫，一邊說話一邊眨著，像是楚楚可憐的小白兔。

「那條路在下雨的時候很危險，以後繞路吧。」

康主廚稍微愣了一下，她拍拍裴柱現的肩膀，隨後又有些慌亂的縮回手。

最後又回到了平靜的語調，並微微的點了點頭，轉身打算離去。

心臟被緊緊揪住，裴柱現有說不上的恐懼，只要一想到隨時有可能襲來的惡夢，她就連入睡也需要勇氣。

「主廚。」

「最近好像都會下雨。」

「你能陪我一起走嗎？」

就連尾音都是顫抖的，再染上哭腔更顯委屈。

「好。」

意料之外的，康瑟琪竟然答應了，這個約定。

我就說吧，她一定是個好人。

-

隔天，康瑟琪並沒有來餐廳。

聽其他人說，她臨時請了假。

其他人倒是挺開心的，平時最嚴肅的主廚不在，今天就可以輕鬆一點了。

裴柱現卻有些失落。

昨晚，她沒有做惡夢，一覺好眠。

這很難得。

裴柱現依然是最晚離開餐廳的，她總是會趁大家下班後獨自練習廚藝。

老舊的鐵捲門在放下時發出金屬的嘎吱聲，只有在這幾分鐘，會蓋掉夜晚的雨聲。

裴柱現嘆了口氣，摀了摀心臟，正準備踏進雨中的街道時。

看見街角出現了一把橘色雨傘。

-

今天的康瑟琪有點奇怪。

明明是秋夜，也不到寒冷的程度。

她卻穿得比昨天更為嚴實。

已經到羽絨外套的天氣了嗎？

甚至還圍上了一條米色圍巾，不熱嗎？

他們走過第一個路口。

康瑟琪換了方向，改走在裴柱現的外側，也換了隻手拿傘。

裴柱現就是在換傘的動作時看見的，看見康瑟琪的衣服下襬微微向上遠捲了一點，露出一點腰側的肌膚。

以及肌膚之上，那幾條暗紅色的傷痕。

裴柱現在心底倒吸了一口冷氣，有些猜想在心中慢慢成形。

「主廚…你一個人住嗎？」

「我只是…嗯…我是說，想說問問…」

「不是的。」

「我不是一個人住。」

原以為康主廚不會回答的，畢竟剛才自己一問出口後，她清楚看見康瑟琪的眼神裡閃過一絲驚慌。

裴柱現突然猛地咳嗽，並搓著雙手。

「你會冷嗎？」

「好像有點…可以借我圍巾嗎？」

「可以－啊、可能－」

康瑟琪解圍巾的動作才到一半，聽到裴柱現倒抽一口冷氣的時候才趕緊圍了回去。

隨後走路的腳步也跟著停下來，她低下頭，不發一語。

即使康瑟琪的動作很快，裴柱現也沒有錯過康瑟琪脖頸上那幾條暗紅色的傷痕，還有大片藍綠色的淤血，很明顯是被人攻擊的痕跡。

兩人站在原地，許久沒有說話。

還是裴柱現先開口的。

「主廚。」

「會打人的男人，不是好人。」

康瑟琪愣了一下，只是撐著傘繼續向前走，裴柱現則是稍微加快了腳步才跟上。

在走到裴柱現家門口時，兩人依舊沉默。

裴柱現絞著手，她為自己的魯莽感到有些懊悔。

「抱歉，我不是有意－」

「沒關係。」

沒想到，康瑟琪只是笑著看她，眼睛瞇成一條線，昏黃的路燈映照在她的臉頰上。

那一刻，裴柱現竟覺得平日嚴肅的康主廚有點可愛。

「謝謝你的關心。」

「不會…不過我是說真的，會打人的男人－」

「我有說過是男人嗎？」

「噢，抱歉。」

裴柱現有些難為情，她又低下了頭，緊緊抓住自己的外套袖口。

康瑟琪又笑了，她稍微退後了一步，裴柱現覺得有些奇怪，康瑟琪的眼神雖然很溫暖，但並不是直接看著她，而是像在凝視著遠方。

很遠很遠的遠方。

「而且阿，她是好人喔。」

「她是世界上對我最好的人。」

-

康瑟琪收起傘，拍一拍自己外套上的雨水。

連開門的動作都很小心。

門才剛關上，康瑟琪連轉頭的時間都來不及，整個人就被用力抵在門上。

圍巾被扯掉，脖頸重新被一雙冰涼的手覆上，隨後是緊緊用力被勒住的痛覺。

舊傷還沒復原，讓痛覺更加清晰。

那女人留著一頭凌亂的黑長髮，穿著大尺寸的灰色毛衣和睡褲，她的五官深邃，雙頰消瘦，天生清冷的氣質讓她生氣起來使人不寒而慄。

「秀晶……我…」

康瑟琪雖然在掙扎，發出來的聲音也斷斷續續，卻還是溫柔的張開手臂，將失控的戀人環繞在懷裡。

可鄭秀晶並沒有要放過她的意思，她左手仍舊掐著康瑟琪的脖頸，鼻尖湊近她的耳際，嗅了嗅後又加重了力道。

「康瑟琪，你身上還是有其他人的味道。」

「我昨天明明警告你了。」

右腹部感受到一陣強烈的撞擊，隨後是痛覺開始蔓延。

「秀晶阿…」

康瑟琪痛苦的瞇起雙眼，發出一聲近乎嘶啞的，帶著哭腔的哀號。

不曉得是不是康瑟琪看錯了，鄭秀晶的瞳孔在那一瞬間動搖了一下，隨後在自己脖頸上的手也跟著放鬆了些。

「秀晶啊…你聽我說…」

「她只是餐廳的員工…那天…我看到她…就快被纏住了…」

「我才幫她的……」

「你別…怪她……」

「怎麼了。」

「你擔心我去傷害她？」

鄭秀晶放開雙手，轉而重重的捏緊康瑟琪的肩膀。

她的語氣平淡，力氣卻幾乎像是要把康瑟琪的骨頭給捏碎一般。

「我沒有…我不是這個意思…對不起…」

「我…秀晶…」

康瑟琪抱著她，一邊哭泣著一邊仍然沒有放開抱住鄭秀晶的雙手。

即使鄭秀晶的動作越來越粗暴，即使她已經撕扯開了自己的襯衫，並極為粗魯的在自己身上留下印記，康瑟琪已經很會忍耐了，但在被用力進入的那一刻還是忍不住掉了眼淚。

鄭秀晶的力道毫不留情的狠，可從褪去康瑟琪的衣物時，她的眼眶卻也泛起淚光。

「需要我提醒你，我是什麼樣的人嗎，嗯？」

「秀晶阿…別說了……」

「為什麼不讓我說？」

「因為不是…你不是的…」

「康瑟琪。」

「你不能忘記。」

「我是殺人犯阿。」

「還有你說過會永遠陪著我的，」

「約定。」


End file.
